User experience in connection with remotely operated devices continues to progress with advances in computing and network technologies. Existing technologies enable users to operate remote controlled devices using control applications executing on controller devices, such as smart phones or tablet computers. Processing means may be implemented on both the controller devices and the remote controlled devices.